


衣柜精灵都看到了什么 后续2

by Oliviashan



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviashan/pseuds/Oliviashan
Kudos: 1





	衣柜精灵都看到了什么 后续2

穿搭博主赫×衣柜精灵海  
无脑爽文(?)   
有私设 有ooc  
多话预警 

李东海是被李赫宰搂着腰急切的推回家的，与其说是搂着腰还不如说是搂着屁股进门，那人的手从搂上腰开始便不老实，老故意掉到李东海屁股那儿捏来捏去，非得到李东海瞪他才安分一点。  
不过李赫宰从来都是想到什么就要去做，下决定后那是一秒都不想耽搁。他想要在衣帽间和李东海做爱，想把他按在衣柜里做，操到他哭着求自己叫哥哥。  
这件事李赫宰想了太久，他本就对李东海圆润挺翘的屁股喜欢的不行，光是看李东海在他面前扭几下的小屁股都能硬起来，更何况上次看他变成人时全身赤裸的样子，更是已经开始幻想和他做爱的场面。以及李东海一害羞就流眼泪的特性让李赫宰兴奋的不行，小家伙一听荤话一逗他就羞的直流眼泪，这要是放到性爱里，那不是得抖着身子边哭边求饶。

刚进门李赫宰就等不及了把李东海压在鞋柜前亲，手更是不老实的撩起他衣服下摆伸进去，顺着李东海紧实的肌肉线条反复抚摸他侧腰，接着往上摸到他后背再回来停在乳尖，手指搔刮几下把李东海弄的又痒又难受，不住的挺胸蹭李赫宰要他帮忙缓解瘙痒。李赫宰没理他，自顾自轻轻捏下他乳头，抬头便看到李东海涨红的脸和充满水汽的大眼睛。  
“嗯…李赫宰…难受。”  
“宝贝好敏感，痒了？是想挨哥哥操了？”  
“别说…快点…难受…”  
李赫宰倒也不忍心折磨他太久，双手直接伸李东海裤子里隔着内裤摸他股缝，接着一把抓住挺翘臀肉又捏又揉，甚至在扒开他内裤边伸手轻轻抚摸后穴时把李东海激的挺腰直往他怀里贴。李赫宰一手抚摸他后穴一手搔刮他乳头还在他耳边说着骚话，李东海从来没被这样上下一起弄过，甚至做爱都是第一次，坏蛋李赫宰把李东海逗弄的忍不住发出粗喘的同时还流下眼泪。

“李赫宰…嗯…后腰痛…不要在这。”  
李赫宰也没想到李东海这么敏感，自己随便摸了几下就把他激的身子不受控制的前后轻弹动，连后穴都在噗嗤嗤的出水。  
李东海后腰一下下撞到鞋柜边撞的李东海有些疼，勉强抬头亲亲李赫宰锋利的下颌线，他早就腿软的站不稳，只好贴着李赫宰胸口求他把自己带走。  
“内裤湿了宝贝。”  
“哥哥随便摸几下就给宝贝摸的直流水了？”  
“东海不是小精灵是水精灵吧？”   
“不要…李赫宰…不要说。”  
伸手摸到李东海前面，连前面也硬的不行了。  
“不要？我看是想要的很啊，宝贝前面硬了，哥哥的前面也一起硬了。”  
李赫宰一边说话逗他一边把他抱起来带到衣帽间。  
“啊…去哪？”  
“去衣帽间操你。”  
李东海挣扎起来直说不可以，不可以去衣帽间，那可是他好好守护着的衣帽间，怎么能在那儿做那种事。  
李赫宰才不管他，他想去衣帽间压着他操想太久，那次李东海全身赤裸的撅屁股照镜子的样子一直让他念念不忘，他一定要在全身镜前操他一次，让李东海看看自己全身粉红的骚样。

“宝贝自己脱了给哥哥看。”  
在爱人面前李赫宰占有欲和欺凌欲总是很强，他就想看李东海乖乖听自己话，羞的边流眼泪边脱光光的样子。李东海后穴早就痒的不行，坏男人只是摸了一会儿把他弄的直流水就再没碰过他，李东海颤抖着双手脱下内裤，对接下来发生的事又期待又紧张。  
想着自己要主动点的李东海转身撅起屁股把后穴露给李赫宰看，粉嫩的后穴为了缓解瘙痒不自觉的在夹紧又放松，他面色潮红的转头看李赫宰，要他进来。  
操，李赫宰在心里暗骂，这又纯又欲还欠操的样子让他硬到爆炸想马上操进去。

这是李东海的第一次，李赫宰想给他一个美好的回忆，而不是以后想起性爱就只有害怕和痛，忍耐着伸手进去好好给他做扩张。李赫宰轻轻摸一下后穴便伸了一只手进去，李东海的身体仿佛已经为接下来的性爱做好了准备，肠壁早已软烂的不行，手伸进去搅动几下便叽咕叽咕的往下流水。  
李赫宰在全身镜前地上铺了衣服，把李东海放在全身镜前让他两手撑在腿边分开腿跪着，李东海不敢看镜子里自己放浪样子，闭着眼承受李赫宰在他身体里的搅弄。  
“东海，不许闭眼。”  
李东海听李赫宰的话，一睁开眼就看到被脱的精光的自己，李赫宰的手就在自己后穴进进出出，李赫宰却衣冠整齐只是松了领带。  
李东海突然仰起头绷紧背部，这是被李赫宰戳到点了，附了一层薄汗的漂亮背肌让李赫宰近乎痴迷的摸上去。坏男人没给他痛快，在他凸起的点边缘打着圈抚摸按压，最后一个使劲按在点上。突然被按中让李东海大腿根控制不住的抖动起来，后穴喷出一大股水弄湿地上铺着的衣服，身子跪都跪不住直往后仰要倒在李赫宰怀里。  
李赫宰伸手摸他前面，没射，这是靠后边高潮了。  
“宝贝怎么喷这么多水？哥哥还都没进去呢。”  
“哥哥只伸了一只手指进来啊？原来只要一根手指就能让宝贝高潮了。”  
本来李东海就羞的在流眼泪边缘，这下倒是给他说的直接哭出声。这是他第一次经历性爱，自己也没想到能放浪到这种程度，只是一根手指而已，就把他逗弄的浑身颤抖吸着红红的鼻子不住流眼泪。  
当李赫宰伸进第四根手指搅弄的时候李东海早就腿软的不行，别说跪在全身镜前了，他现在只能鸭子坐着整张脸侧过去贴在镜面上，双手无助的在镜面上抓着，后穴实在是瘙痒难耐，李赫宰又故意逗弄他迟迟不肯进来，李东海只好贴着冰凉的镜面试图缓解，镜面上的雾气也足以表明主人的燥热。这人嘴上说着不行不要好痒好难受，身子却又努力翘起任由李赫宰的手指搅弄。

现在贴着镜面意乱情迷羞的泪痕挂满脸要自己进来的李东海和以前小精灵时可可爱爱嘟着嘴在自己肩膀走来走去的李东海交替在李赫宰脑海里出现，能把纯情和放荡结合的如此完美的人他确实是第一次见。  
操，他更硬了。  
快去褪去自己身上碍事的衣物，扶着自己硬到爆炸的阴茎直直插进小穴抽弄。  
“啊…好大。”  
李赫宰快速抽插几下缓解李东海的瘙痒，把李东海扶起来抱到衣柜前站着，伸手把衣服推到一边露出挂衣杆。  
“东海，伸手抓住挂衣杆。”  
李赫宰也没等李东海抓稳，双手扶着他腰再次一插到底。李赫宰做爱喜欢整根插进去拔出来到穴口蹭几下，再插回去顶弄那个点，反复几次李东海便手软的要抓不住衣杆。不过再抓不住李东海也不敢放手，一放手他肯定会软瘫在地上起不来，李赫宰双手顺着他腰部曲线反复抚摸，摸到小腹还坏心眼张开手往下按，让李东海更清楚的感受自己阴茎顶到他那个点。  
李赫宰操的狠，大开大合操弄他后穴，操的李东海呻吟声更大了些听的李赫宰歪头一口咬在他脖子上。李东海前边有感觉了，他想自己摸摸前面缓解却没法伸手。  
明明没被李赫宰绑住双手，李东海却感觉自己被他绑住了双手没法动弹。  
“宝贝，你再叫响点邻居就能来敲门了，到时候我就把你抱到门口做，让他也听听你的骚叫好不好？”  
“不行…李赫宰…想射…啊…”  
“宝贝，叫哥哥，我就帮你。”  
李东海只有求李赫宰时才肯叫他一声哥哥，平常都直呼李赫宰大名。  
“嗯…赫…不行。”  
“不行？那宝贝只能被我操射了哦。”  
李赫宰说完又快速操弄李东海后穴，顶到点后故意蹭着研磨不离开，李东海被他磨的腿根都抖个不停，两人的粗喘和呻吟声仿佛要把衣帽间填满。  
“哥哥…哥哥…嗯…帮我…”  
李东海实在是受不住了，他差那么一点就能射出来，坏男人却一直吊着他不让他痛快，顶到他的点磨两下又离开不停反复，一直把他推上高潮爽的他失神。  
李赫宰一只手握住李东海的阴茎前后撸动，大拇指蹭到龟头来回抚摸，另一只手揉捏李东海的胸肌，又用手去刺激李东海乳尖捏他乳尖不松手。上下一起进攻激的李东海直翻白眼射出来，乳白色的精液把衣柜和衣服都沾上，淫乱的场面又让李东海流出眼泪来，手一松软在李赫宰怀里粗喘。

“嗯…宝贝爽了？不过哥哥还没射呢，等哥哥射。”  
刚高潮的李东海后穴和腿根都还在痉挛着，李赫宰把他抱起来面对自己操，后穴像是认主似的在李赫宰进去一瞬间就紧紧咬住不放松。后入和骑乘一样深入，李赫宰刚进去李东海就回到刚刚让自己爽到失神的感觉。  
李赫宰抱着他顶弄，把他抱到镜子前让李东海看自己全身泛红的样子，连脚趾都因为被操爽了而弯曲起来。李东海看到那跟让自己爽的直流水的阴茎在自己后穴进进出出，软肉随着李赫宰的动作翻出来又被送回进去。李赫宰像是不过瘾似的拉着李东海的手让他摸自己后穴，感受后穴把自己阴茎吃进去。  
已经高潮过一次的身子早就敏感的不行，随着李赫宰快速顶弄又高潮了。这次他是被操射出来的，射出来的那一刻他好像什么都听不到了，耳边只有李赫宰的粗喘和自己放荡的呻吟声被无限放大，他好像被蹭蹭云朵包裹着看不见听不着，直到李赫宰微凉的精液射进体内才慢慢回过神来。

“宝贝，衣帽间都是你的精液，不能看了。”  
“记得帮哥哥打扫。”

END感谢观看  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
Acoustic–Billy Raffoul  
开车可真爽啊

我随便写写 您随便看看  
祝您生活愉快 有缘下次再见


End file.
